Conventional non-return type fuel systems for automotive engines typically mount a fuel pressure regulator in the fuel tank. A pressure pulsation damping device is often located in the fuel line adjacent the fuel rail. A system of this type, however, can experience hot start and restart problems due to vapor lock. That is, when the engine is turned off and temperatures within the fuel rail are elevated, the fuel pressure in the fuel rail is checked by the regulator in the fuel tank. This pressure check is intended to be sufficiently high that fuel will not vaporize in the fuel rail and immediate hot restart of the engine is possible. However, if the pressure is not checked sufficiently high enough, restart or vapor lock problems occur.